Marking
by bucktooth22
Summary: Koga and Kagome are getting intimate and he bites her, but his possessiveness is met in kind. ONESHOT Koga x Kagome


I do not own Inuyasha.

Koga growled as he lowered himself closer to Kagome's still body. Her hands were splayed on his bare stomach, preventing him from getting closer. A small smile crossed her delicate features and he growled once more. He pushed him back and he growled, one hand tangling in her hair as the other took hold of both her thin wrists. "Koga." She murmured, blushing as he pinned her hands above her head.

"It's okay." He murmured his fanged smile dangerously close to her neck.

"It-it's my first time." She said blushing and pushing him away slightly.

"Just tell me what you want." He said not stopping as he let go of her wrists to push up her shirt.

"Roll over." She said putting her hands on his bare waist. He growled, not wanting to be submissive to his mate, but wanting her to feel comfortable with him. He did as she asked though, looking very tense. She sat on his toned stomach and put her hands on his bare chest. Slowly she bent down closer to him, tweaking one of his pointed ears. Her eyes flicked to his face, it looked nervous as if she may do something any second. She slowly moved her face down to kiss his ear. She kissed it and his hands went to her waist, holding her tightly. She nipped it and he snarled. She moved to kiss him and his hands tangled in her hair once more and he yanked her face away, his eyes full of lust.

"Koga." She murmured. He growled and released her once more. She leaned in and kissed his nose before nipping the end. He snarled and bared his teeth, his fists clenching the grass out on either side of him. She moved lower, her mouth kissing and biting is jaw line, neck, and collar bone. Her hands moved to push down his fur loin cloth. He grabbed her wrists and shifted so he was crouching over her once more.

"No more teasing." He growled sinking his teeth into her neck as he pushed her skirt off. His hands traced every outline and muscle making her shiver.

"Ouch your bites hurt." She said rubbing the mark on her neck.

"That's because I bite to leave a mark. You just nip." He said as he kissed her fiercely, inserting two fingers into her. She bucked her hips wildly. "If I go too fast just tell me." He said as she adjusted to the feeling of something inside of her. She moved her hips, indicating for him to continue and he began moving his fingers in and out of her slowly. As his pace quickened her pleasure increased and she began thrusting into his fingers. He added a third and she didn't slow down. A smile curled his lips. "Kagome you are-"

"Shut up." She huffed panting as she grabbed his face and kissed him. "Just shut up and do it." She said. His eyes widened and he nodded, removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock. She cringed at the pain but he preformed the same build up of speed, lapping his fingers eagerly. His tail was wagging as he inhaled her scent thick in the air around them. She quickly acclimated to the new intruder and was thrusting back eagerly. She let out little puffs of breath and her face was flush from exertion as her hands gripped his muscled arms on either side of her. Her sight spurred him and he began pounding into her. With each thrust she let out a mew of pleasure.

"I-I'm close." He said panting.

"Me too." She said as his pace became erratic and frenzied. With a grunt he grabbed her hips and buried himself deep inside her as he came. She too came in that moment, bucking wildly against his tight hold on her as he spilled rope after rope inside her. When both were completely spent he flopped down next to her.

"Koga..." She murmured sitting up a while later. Her hand was on her neck where his bite was.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked not sitting up.

"It's not like you to bite." She said. Wincing as her fingers traced the puckered edges to the holes marring her pale flesh.

"It's kind of a first mating thing for wolf demons like me. It's so everyone else knows you're my woman." He said.

"I'm not your woman." She huffed. "If anything you're mine. Not the other way around."

"But your bites wouldn't scar me so..." He shrugged chuckling at her grumpy face. She grabbed his wrist and bit as hard as she could but it barely broke the skin and was healed in a minute. Huffing she looked over at her wolf mate.

"Bite yourself." She said.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"Bite yourself so everyone knows you're mine." She said completely seriously.

"It's not just a mark; it's a scent, an eternal bond." He was having trouble finding the right words to explain it to her.

"Bite." She demanded holding his wrist in front of his face. Sighing he consented, making a deep bite mark in his wrist.

"You've never been possessive like this before Kagome." He said licking his own blood from his lips.

"You've never been possessive of me like this before." She said touching the holes in her neck.

"I like it." He said capturing her lips in his. She caught the rusty taste of blood on his tongue.


End file.
